Reconociendo y aceptando sentimientos
by The Lady Nott
Summary: Después de años de enemistades entre las casas, Dumbledore decide contratar una psicóloga para poder solucionar el problema.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen porque si fueran míos estaría en algún lugar de Inglaterra revolcándome en dinero xD

**Aclaración:** No especifico las edades pero son adolescentes. Tomo en cuenta las edades del quinto libro. Solo hay un personaje de mi invención. No tengo nada más que agregar por ahora…

* * *

_**Reconociendo y aceptando sentimientos**_

.

.

.

_ ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?

_ En realidad no lo sé. Punto y fin. Pero para mi desgracia, no puedo quedarme con esa respuesta y tengo la necesidad de profundizar eso.

Me siento un idiota al descifrar algo tan cursi como es el amor para una persona que no sean tus padres o animal. La cuestión es que siento algo cálido en mi pecho y no sé lo que puede ser, es algo más fuerte que mis sentimientos comunes y es muy posesivo. Si, descubrí que puedo llegar a ser muy celoso y eso no me gusta para nada.

¿Depender de una persona para ser feliz? Es lo más ridículo del mundo pero a la vez puede que sea posible.

Hoy como siempre me levante temprano y empecé con la rutina de todos los días: Levantarme con los gritos de mis compañeros, hacer fila para entrar en el baño ya que Zabinni se queda más del tiempo necesario, aunque no se para que, si igual se ve feo como siempre; me cepillo los dientes, me baño y ya salgo listo para bajar a la sala común para encontrarme con mis amigos. Hasta ahí todo bien. Estaba como siempre, molestando a los Griffis de tercer año, cuando la veo venir hacia mi dirección con su caminar tan... puff no sé cómo describir lo que hace en mi interior, pero no es repulsión, es todo lo opuesto.

Bien, ¿Por dónde iba? Si ya lo recuerdo, ella caminando y... bueno quedo allí. Paso por mi lado sin ni siquiera mirarme de reojo.

La cuestión es que no puedo despegar mi mirada de ella. Ya mis compañeros de casa ya se burlan de mí y ya me estoy cansando ¿Usted qué opina de esto?

Draco se encontraba sentado en el diván del consultorio de la psicóloga del colegio Emily Callahan. El director la había contratado ya que veía muchos problemas entre los alumnos de casas diferentes y pensó que la mejor solución era contratar a alguien que se encargue de escuchar y aconsejar ya que él estaba demasiado ocupado para resolver los problemas de los alumnos, ya tenía demasiado con la vuelta de Voldemort.

_ Yo creo que es algo bueno Draco, a veces ser tan frio no es bueno, todos necesitamos amar-Emily se acomoda en su sillón mientras deja el cuaderno aun lado y lo mira comprensivamente.

_ ¿Usted realmente cree que yo puedo querer a alguien como ella?-se levanta abruptamente, pero se vuelve a acostar por la mirada nada amistosa que le lanza la psicóloga.

_ Tienes que tranquilizarte, y tienes que pensar. Lo que yo creo no importa, si no lo que tú crees, que por lo visto tú la quieres ¿O me equivoco?

_ Puede ser-titubea-pero es una Weasley-lo dice despreciativamente arrastrando las palabras.

_ Al corazón no le importa si es una Weasley o no, tú me dirás. Lo que yo te digo es: Draco Malfoy estás enamorado de una Weasley.

_ Yo en ningún momento dije que estoy enamorado- en su pálido rostro aparece un leve sonrojo delatándolo mientras la mira fastidiado, ya que Emily le mira con una sonrisa burlona.

_ Pero es la verdad jovencito. Ahora quiero que te levantes y vayas a buscar a la Señorita Weasley y le digas lo que sientes.

_ Pero yo...

_ Nada de peros. Anda ve, antes de que se me ocurra castigarte con McGonagall por no hacerme caso, créeme que soy capaz de hacerlo.-Sabía que si nombraba a esa profesora enseguida le iba hacer caso, ya que ve que el Slytherin se levanta a regañadientes mientras se va en busca de cierta chica pelirroja.

_._

_._

**_Una hora después._**

_ Adelante Señorita Weasley.-Se hace a un lado para que entre.

_ Hola Emily ¿A que no sabes lo que me paso?-entra con una energía que no se sabe si va a saltar o bailar por la felicidad que demuestra en su rostro- Draco Malfoy se me declaro y ¡Me pidió ser su novia!

_ ¿En serio?-se muerde el labio inferior para no reírse ya que ella ya sabía lo que pasaba con los dos.

_ Sí, estoy tan feliz. Tenías razón Emi, solo tenía que esperar.-se tumba en el diván con una sonrisa soñadora plasmada en su rostro.

_Al parecer las cosas si pueden ser diferentes, solo hay que luchar y así se puede conseguir lo que más queremos. Severus tenía razón, quizás debería aceptar ir a beber algo con él a las tres escobas, para saber qué pasa._

* * *

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, ya sé que es medio cursi y cortito, pero es bueno un poco de color rosa antes de un color negro…

Un abrazo enorme y espero tu review! No te tomara mucho tiempo :D

**The Lady Nott.**


End file.
